


Side by Side (Banri + Juza)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [4]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Marriage, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Having been sworn "enemies" for the longest time... Will Banri drop his guard down for a bit on his special day?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Side by Side (Banri + Juza)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've always known I will write about the JuBan combi.  
> And yes, I do have a thing for weddings.

"Oi, Hyodo," Banri called out one afternoon. He just finished discussing the design of his wedding suit with Yuki (who wouldn't take no for an answer when he volunteered to make it), and he had a little bit of time to spare before the meeting with the organizers.

Juza, who was halfway through his third slice of strawberry cake, raised his eyebrows. "What now?"

"Do you want a slice as well, Banri?" Omi offered. "There's a couple more in the fridge."

"Maybe later, Omi-san, thanks," the younger man replied.

Juza set down his fork. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Banri started, then he scratched his head. "Dammit, how do I..."

Sakyo piped in, "Just say it outright, Settsu, it ain't that hard."

"Geez, old man, don't spit bars you yourself can't say!" Banri retorted. The rest of the Autumn troupe knew of his intention already, yet he wanted to keep this specific thing under wraps from Juza. Everyone in the company knows he's getting married, but somehow, they were not (?) able to see this coming.

"So, Hyodo... Here's the thing..."

* * *

Juza stood straight beside Banri in front of the altar, as he waited for his bride to arrive.

"Are you crying, Settsu?" He stated under his breath, such that only the other man can hear.

Banri snorted, wiping his tears with his hand. "What's it to you, Hyodo? First time seeing someone get married?"

" 'S nothing." Banri could swear he saw a tiny bit of a smile in his archenemy's face. "You win this time, Settsu. Now take this handkerchief and wipe that snot before she sees you."

"Whatever," he grabbed the offered handkerchief, turned away and blotted at his eyes and nose. He faced the crowd again right after and stood tall as the bridal march played, knowing he made the best decision when he chose his sworn enemy as his best man.


End file.
